There have been conventionally proposed elevators with a hall car destination registration device installed on a main floor where passengers crowd in order to improve the transportation efficiency at the time of heavy traffic. The hall car destination registration device is operated on the main floor to register car calls with respect to a plurality of cars. In this type of conventional elevator, zones different from one another are determined in advance to be associated with respective cars. Each zone contains a plurality of floors. When a car call is made, a car associated with a zone that contains the destination floor is assigned the call. In the case where the destination floor is contained in none of the zones, a zone in the vicinity of the destination floor is expanded to make a car respond to the call (see Patent Document 1).